


Hidden

by papanilboyfriend



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: I love this story, M/M, My pride and joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: Constable Hawtrey meets a downer, immediately falls in love, and does whatever he can to protect him.





	Hidden

Constable Hawtrey stood in front of the elevator, waiting for the next batch of people to come through. He yawned and stretched, looking around. He worked everyday but Tuesday, when Constable Turner took his place for him. Today was Monday, however, and Constable Hawtrey was tired. Not many people came through, and when they did, he gave the same speech to them. No jumping, no running, no making a scene. Blah...blah...blah…

“Hmm...” He sighed, feeling an odd sensation come over him. “Better pop a Joy...” He said, pulling his bottle out of his pocket, and opening it. He went to dump out a pill when he realized nothing was coming out of the bottle. “Empty?” He questioned. “Ah, bloody hell. What am I gonna do? I can't leave my post...” 

Just then, the door opened, and a young man walked through. He was around 22, and Constable Hawtrey felt his heart thumping rapidly, like a child who had just received something on their birthday. He thought to himself to calm down, and that there was no reason to be feeling this way. The shy looking young man approached him, smiling politely. The bobby knew right away that he was a downer. But, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to alert anyone. This feeling of intense need to protect this young one was strong. He needed to keep him safe. So instead of alerting anyone, he checked to make sure no one else was with him.   
“Sir, are you alone?” He asked.   
“Yes, Constable, sir...” The man said. Hawtrey saw the young man hesitating to look him in the eye. The bobby hesitated himself to say anything. That is, until the man looked up at him. “I should be going...” He said to him, trying to make his way past the constable to the elevator.  
“Wait,” Hawtrey said to him, putting an arm out to prevent him from going anywhere. The fear on the younger man's face was palpable, and Hawtrey didn't want to scare him. “You're a downer.”   
“No! No! Sir! No I'm not! Please believe me!” He said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “Don't kill me...”  
“What's your name?” Hawtrey asked softly. Almost so quietly that the young man didn't hear him. The young man stopped his tears, looking up at Hawtrey with a confused look on his face.   
“Beg your pardon?” He asked.   
“What...is your name?” He asked him again, a bit louder this time.  
“Reggie, sir...My name is Reggie...” He said to the much taller and stronger man. Hawtrey smiled at him.   
“I'm Constable Hawtrey,” He said, shaking Reggie's hand enthusiastically. “I'll lead you to safety...after my shift. Hide behind that sign over there and I'll get you when it's time for me to leave.”   
“R-really?” Reggie asked. “Sir, thank you so much. I appreciate it! Thank you...”   
“Don't mention it,” He said, pointing to the sign and lightly pushing Reggie towards it. 

~

About three hours later, Hawtrey checked his watch and saw it was time to leave. He checked around the place to see if anyone was there, and when the coast was clear, he went over to get Reggie, who'd been sitting on the floor behind the sign. He was asleep by now, his head resting against the sign, blond hair a mess. Hawtrey could once again feel his heart fluttering rapidly. What was that? It was something he had never felt before. Was it a sign his Joy was low? Or was it something else?   
“Er...Reggie...” He said in a soft tone, nudging at Reggie's leg with his shoe. “Come on, lovely. Time to go.”   
Reggie slowly woke up, looking up at the Constable, and smiling. Hawtrey helped him stand up, and guided him to a closed door.   
“It's late, so no one should be around, alright?” Hawtrey said. “And if you see anyone, just act like I'm taking you to get you out of here, OK?”   
“Alright...” Reggie said as Hawtrey held onto his arm tightly. He knew it was to put on a show just in case someone came through wondering who he was, but he knew that his arm would surely bruise under the proper suit.

The two made their way through the bobbies' break room, which had been abandoned for the night except for one stray constable who was asleep at the table. Once they were outside, Hawtrey and Reggie sneaked around the dark town until they made it to where Hawtrey lived. It was a nice house off in a small section of the town, where he and another bobby lived. This other bobby, Constable Wilson, would've just left for his shift, so there shouldn't have been anyone home. 

Hawtrey was explaining to Reggie to be quiet, and to not bring attention to himself in the home at anytime. To stay in Hawtrey's half of the house, and so on. He opened the door to his bedroom, and turned the light on.   
“I hope you don't mind you'll be staying in my bed with me...” Hawtrey said. Reggie giggled, looking at the constable, who was taking off his hat, revealing sandy brown hair.   
“It would be, if I didn't ask you your name first?” Reggie smiled. Hawtrey smirked, tossing his hat on the table besides the bed.  
“I told you,” He said.   
“Yes, you told me your surname,” Reggie said. “What's your first name?”   
“Pete,” Hawtrey said, beginning to unbutton his jacket and revealing a simple black shirt underneath. Reggie nodded, watching the constable's hands as he took the jacket off and sat it gently on the chair in the corner of the room. Reggie would be lying to himself if he tried to say he wasn't attracted to Hawtrey. Every movement the constable made just made him fall for him a tiny bit more. Hell, while Reggie had been hidden away behind the sign, he would peek out every now and then to see the bobby standing there, arms crossed, looking so…intimidating, first off. But there was another word that Reggie just couldn't place his finger on...  
“Pete...” Reggie smirked. “Cute...”   
“Cute?” Hawtrey asked, an eyebrow raising. Reggie gasped.   
“Did...did I say that out loud?” He asked, putting a hand over his mouth and looking up at the much taller man in front of him. Hawtrey smiled, trying to ignore what just happened. Perhaps the young man was just being nice.   
“Get comfortable. Do you want a shirt to wear? Besides that stuffy suit?” He asked Reggie. The shy young man nodded, watching Hawtrey go over to his closet and get out a plain black t-shirt. “It'll be too big for you, I hope you don't mind.” He told him.  
“It's fine...” Reggie said softly, taking off the suit jacket and shirt. He slipped on the big shirt and looked at Hawtrey, who was turned away from him so that he didn't watch the younger man undress. Reggie sighed and undid his pants and sat them over to the side so that he was in nothing but the big shirt and his underwear. “You can look again, Pete...” He told the constable. Hawtrey turned and felt his heart doing that weird thumping again. He looked Reggie up and down, from his messy blond hair, to his frail frame and bare legs...Hawtrey began to think of how easily he could...well, maybe he should stop with those thoughts. 

Hawtrey moved over to the side of the bed, moving the covers down. “Care to sleep? You look tired?” He said to Reggie. The smaller man nodded and yawned, rubbing his eyes and making his way to the bed. He climbed under the covers and turned to face the constable, who climbed in beside him.   
“Pete, can I ask you something?” Reggie asked in a soft voice. Hawtrey nodded, turning on his side to face him. “Why did you decide to save me?” He asked the constable. Hawtrey felt his heart skip a beat. What was he going to tell him? He couldn't just come out and say it, could he? What would he even be saying? That his heart went wild when he looked at him? What did that even mean?   
“Uh...well...” Hawtrey stuttered. “I...uh...”   
“May I take this off you?” Reggie asked, tracing the edges of Hawtrey's mask. The sudden touch of Reggie's fingertips barely tracing his jaw made Hawtrey seem to melt into him, and he nodded softly. Reggie carefully unhooked the clips from Hawtrey's mouth, and slipped the mask off him, handing it to him. The constable sat it on the table beside the bed before turning back to Reggie.   
“You're handsome...” Reggie told him. And he was. He had a strong jawline, a crooked nose, and the bluest eyes. Hawtrey smirked, the spots in his mouth where the clips hooked in hurting. Reggie brushed a hair that had fallen out of place from Hawtrey's face. “So you never did tell me...” He said to the bobby. Hawtrey looked at Reggie and nodded.  
“Right...why I saved you...” He sighed.   
“Is it because you're a downer too?” Reggie asked, suddenly reminding the constable he needed to take his Joy.   
“Shit...” He said quietly, causing Reggie to reach out and soothe him. “Oh, no, that's not it. I just...thought you were...”   
“That I'm…?” Reggie asked.   
“Cute...” Hawtrey told him, closing his eyes and not even bothering to open them when he heard Reggie shifting in the bed. He figured he'd be going to go sleep in the chair in the corner, or perhaps to leave completely. 

Instead, Hawtrey felt the warmth of someone against him. A small arm wrapped around his waist, and legs intertwined with his own. Reggie's head rested on the constable's chest.   
“Thanks...” Reggie said to him. “I think you're cute too.”   
Hawtrey felt a wave of relief hit him, and he wrapped his arms around Reggie, pulling him in tightly, and drifting to sleep.


End file.
